Total Drama Intern Showdown
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: When Ben is told he can hire a personal assistant, he goes to the extreme. Hiring his brother as host, Ben selected 14 contestants (TDPI cast) and pit them against each other to battle for the job? Who will win? Who will lose? And will Leroy succeed in killing anyone? Find out on TDIS! (Read TDASB to E6 P1 first.)
1. E1 P1: Teams Assemble!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Stich, or Leroy. I don't really own anything in this story, except the concept and stuff like that.**

**Warning: This chapter contains possible death sequences, loud, shrill sounds, failed magic, a jerk of a sister, the word 'evil', and a baby. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note of Extreme Awesome: And here is the side season I promised. I think this will be fun. I am especially looking forward for writing for the complete opposite character as Ben, since I've heard a few complaints about him. So here's Total Drama Intern Showdown!**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: In the early stages of TDASB, I was debating whether to wait for TDPI to pass before I began writing so I could throw in the characters. I decided against it because I thought they wouldn't matter plot wise. After I watched the first five episodes, I realized **_**one **_**character was **_**needed **_**in the plot. So I invented this season on the fly. Bet you didn't see this coming!**

Who wants to be an intern?

It was a beautiful morning on an abandoned island. A red furry creature stood on a beach with a scowl on his face and his arms folded. He had a scar under his right eye and a green ring that was seemingly infused to his finger. He seemingly didn't want to be there but didn't have much of a choice.

"Currently on Total Drama All Stars," he said blandly, "Ben, my idiotic brother, was hosting a show with thirty-six contestants competing for one trillion dollars. I think that doing such a thing is stupid, a complete waste of time."

The creature started walking down the beach. "Unfortunately, he has it in his head that everything is one big game show and he got me doing this side show for him. Honestly, I hate my brother the most in this world, but he doesn't seem to get the hint."

The fluffy creature came to a halt and sighed. "But by law, I'm supposed to love him, and that is why I'm hosting this show to see who gets another prize."

"This side season will be hosted by me, Leroy Crayke, brother to Benjamin Ellimist. Fourteen contestants will compete for the chance to be Ben's personal assistant and a small reward for one hundred thousand dollars," Leroy continued. "So, which contestant will be painfully kicked off this island? Who will I hate more than my own daughter? And who will win a chance to work closely with my brother? Stayed tuned for Total Drama Intern Showdown!"

_Theme Song (I Wanna be Leroy) (Hacked into, rewritten, and sung by Leroy.)_

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

_You guys aren't on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And I think the answer is plain to see_

_I wanna be Leroy!_

_I wanna live far from the sun_

_Pack your bags because I'm not that fun_

_Everything to prove, and you're in my way_

_I'll be like him someday_

_I wanna be Leroy!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Leroy!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Leroy!_

_(Whistling tune)_

E1 P1: Teams Assemble!

Near by the island hovered a blimp containing the fourteen new contestants. All of them were excited for the new season and a chance to work with Total Drama's host. Currently, a calm black haired girl sat down chewing some gum. She looked behind her to notice a purple haired kid wearing a gray track suit. "Hey, want some gum?" she asked.

"Gum? How evil would that be?" he scoffed. "Fortunately, gum can be used in many evil ways, so sure, I'll take a piece." The girl handed him a stick and he took it greedily.

"I'm Sky," she said politely.

"I am called Max, the master of pure evil," he said evilly. "Imagine the most evil villain in all existence, and multiply that by seventeen, the evilest number! _That _is how evil I am."

"Er… right," Sky said as she slid as far away from Max as she could. "I'll just… sit over here."

Down near the back of the blimp was a blond chubby girl who wore a pink top and blue jeans and had buck teeth. "When is this pageant going to get started?" she asked to no one. "I'm getting bored."

"Don't get bored," said a sing song voice. A girl who looked comparable to Snow White danced over to her. "It's not fun. And certainly not worth a frown."

"Who in tarnation are you?" asked the chubby girl.

"My name is Ella, and I am the biggest fan of Total Drama World Tour there is," she replied. "I hope that we'll get to sing."

"Well, my name is Sugar, and you better except the fact that _I'm _going to win this pageant, not some Snow White knock-off who is way too chipper," said the chubby girl.

Ella frowned. "Don't be negative. Be happy and sing to the world!" Ella jumped around and started singing in a beautifully high voice.

"She better be gotten rid of soon," Sugar muttered.

Sitting down around a small table were three boys. One was smaller than all the others, looking as if he were ready for anything. Another looked Latino wearing a blue shirt. And the last one looked like a blond Chris McLain.

"So, you guys up for a little friendly competition?" asked the blue shirted guy.

"Not really," said the younger Chris. "I'm just here to eventually replace Ben. He is _so _bad at hosting. Chris did so much better. He actually knew how to torture the contestants. I hope the guy hosting this sub-season knows how to host."

"O-k," said the Latino slowly. He turned to the other boy and asked, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm just here to survive the zombie apocalypse," the prepared boy said. "The less people around, the better off I am. No zombie is going to capture me; Shawn!"

"I had to ask," the Latino sighed. "Hopefully not everyone is insane."

"Insane is good though," the young Chris said. "_I'm _insane. I bet if Chris were here, he would say 'Topher, you are definitely insane enough to host this show'. And I would say 'thank you so much Chris'."

_If I survive this, I'll change my name from Dave to Chuck_ the Latino thought with another sigh.

In the center of the blimp were two logs which sat two identical blond twins. The one on the right had a small mole on the left side of her face. On the floor near the mole girl sat a guy with a black afro who was beat-boxing.

"Ew! Same-y, swap me!" the mole girl said. Same-y sighed, but did as the other girl asked. "Much better," the other twin said happily.

"Why did you have to audition too?" Same-y asked. "I wanted to get some alone time, not _more _time with my sister."

"Well, you aren't as good as me, so don't expect to even get past the first episode," the other twin scoffed. "You were named Same-y because you are an extra Amy, me. And that's all you'll ever be." Same-y sighed again but did not argue any farther.

Near the front of the blimp sat a green dressed wizard. "Levitatus!" he said to a big blond farmer standing in front of him.

"Did it work, Mr. Wizard?" the big boy asked.

"Nope, it didn't," the wizard said in a geeky voice. "And I told you, my name is Leonard."

"Oh, sorry," the bigger boy said. "I forgot. Did I already tell you my name is Rodney?"

"Yes, you did," Leonard said, annoyed. "Several times."

"Oh, right, I did," Rodney said. "So, you going to try that trick again?"

Leonard reached into his pocket and pulled out his spell book. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Floatus almodus!" he shouted, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, Rodney was still where he was to start with.

"Did it work, Mr. Wizard?" Rodney asked.

_This'll be a long season _Leonard thought.

Lastly, near the emergency escape, there stood a giant black girl who dressed a bit like an Aussie. "I'm itchin' for a bit of adventure," she said to herself. "I hope this will be smooth sailin'."

"Depends on what you mean," said a bored voice. The tall girl turned to see a red haired girl standing next to her. "If you had a sail and the wind was blowing at a steady pace, it would indeed be smooth sailing."

"I'm sorry, you misunderstand," the Aussie girl said. "It was a figure of speech."

"Oh, you chose that context of the phrase," the red head said. "In that case, it depends if you make a bunch of friends or enemies."

"Friends, I reckon," the Aussie said. "I'm Jasmine by the way."

"Scarlet," said the red head. "But I don't have time for chit chat. Too much research to be done." Scarlet walked off, leaving Jasmine a tad bit confused.

A few minutes later, the entire blimp lurched forward. The fourteen contestants hung on, trying to keep from tumbling forward. Out of the cockpit walked out a blue fluffy creature similar to Leroy. He smiled and said, "Sorry, the blimp is experiencing a few technical difficulties. We will hopefully land soon."

"Ben?" asked Dave. "I thought you were hosting Total Drama All Stars?"

"He is," the being replied. "I'm his brother, Stich. My other brother, Leroy, is hosting this season. I tagged along because Ben doesn't trust him much."

"Typical. Most family members don't trust their siblings," Scarlet droned.

_Tell me about it_ Same-y thought to herself.

"So, Stich," Topher asked, walking up to him. "Is Leroy anything like Chris in the matter of hosting skills?"

Stich frowned and replied, "I don't know, he's never done this before. None of us triplets have. It's a new experience for all of us. But to answer your question, I would expect this season to be somewhere close to season four."

"Excuse me, but will we be singing this season?" Ella asked.

"Sing and I'll kick you off this show right this second," grumbled a voice. With a beam of light, Leroy appeared. He was scowling at everyone and holding a remote with a single button on it. "I guess I should say welcome, but I'm not in the mood."

"Come on Leroy," Ella said, smiling. "Turn that frown upside down!"

Leroy's scowl deepened. "I despise that rhyme," he mumbled. He then cleared his throat and said, "So, you guys think you have what it takes to be my brother's personal assistant?"

"Of course we do. Why else would we be here?" Scarlet droned.

"To annoy me," Leroy grumbled to himself. "If you losers think you have what it takes, prepare for a reality check. Only the strong will be able to survive this season I have planned. You all have seven days to show me what you got."

"Seven days? But there are fourteen of us!" Sky shouted.

"I have everything calculated, so don't judge me," Leroy growled. "Now, if you are done with your silly questions, time to see what you got." Leroy pressed the button on his remote. There was a loud _BOOM _and the entire front of the blimp tore off.

"Holy sparkles!" Sugar called. "What the #$% was that for?"

"Seeing if I can't reduce my suffering," Leroy said with a shrug. "Don't worry though, there are parachutes in that box next to the far exit." Leroy gestured to a giant box which Jasmine was standing near.

Stich glared at his brother. "You took that a little far. Haven't you considered the possibility of one of the contestants dying?"

"Yes," Leroy said. "I'm counting on it." With that, Leroy disappeared. Stich sighed and ran toward the back of the blimp with the rest of the contestants.

"Alright, I'll toss each of you a parachute and then you can jump out once you have one," Stich yelled over the failing engine. He picked up several chutes and tossed one to each contestant. Once they all had one, they all jumped out, Stich counting heads as they jumped. "Wait, I'm missing one," he said as Jasmine jumped out. Stich turned to find Shawn hiding under the table he was sitting at.

"The zombies are here! Prepare for our brains to be eaten!" he yelled in terror.

"There are no zombies!" Stich said. "Come on!" He grabbed Shawn and dragged him over to the exit. He strapped on a parachute to Shawn and chucked him out of the blimp. He grabbed a chute himself and jumped for it.

As the contestants fell, some of them realized the awful truth. When Leroy said he hoped some of the contestants would die, he seriously went through great lengths to hope for a death. As Ella fell through the sky, she pulled her cord. Instead of a chute coming out, a bunch of birds soared for the sky.

"Oh, hello beautiful song birds," she said happily. "Mind giving me a lift?"

It wasn't just Ella's chute. Leonard had the same problem. A bowling ball went floating out of his chute. "Well, time to cast a spell," he said, pulling out his spell book and flipping through the pages. "Let's see… I summon from the great depths the Pillows of Eternal Softness!" He looked down at the ground, hoping for pillows to appear, but was sad to see nothing. "Dang it," he muttered.

Same-y was holding onto her sister for dear life as Amy pulled her cord. A perfect parachute flowed out. "Perfect," Amy said with a grin. She glared down at Same-y and said, "There is only room enough in life for one of us to live." She then used one of her feet to kick Same-y off her.

Panicked, Same-y pulled her cord. A plate of bacon flew out. Same-y looked up at her sister to see her laughing hysterically, making Same-y silently cry as she fell to her doom.

Farther up in the sky, Jasmine pulled her cord to find she had a chute. "Woo-wee, that certainly gave me a fright," she said in her Australian accent. Next to her, Shawn pulled his cord to find the same result as Jasmine.

"Phew! If I hit the ground, you guys would be goners! I was once told that once I die, I would be doomed to becoming one of the undead!" Shawn said.

"Cute," Jasmine chuckled. "You always this paranoid?"

"Have to be," Shawn said, "if I'm not, the zombies will take my brain to feed their queen, and I'm not anyone's food! Nope!"

"I see. I'll let you know if I see any zombies in the area," Jasmine said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Good," Shawn said. "But if I see them, you're on your own. I'll be getting the heck out of here."

Below them, Sugar pulled her cord to find a chute pop out. "This must be a sign," she said to herself. "I must be destined to win this pageant if I'm going to live!" Around that moment, Beardo passed by, floating with his own parachute. "Darn, he must be my rival," Sugar muttered. "But I'll make sure he doesn't get passed the first round!"

Nearing the ground, Max pulled his cord to find a tiny baby fly out. Max looked horrified and quickly grabbed the now crying baby and rocked it back and forth. "It's ok little one," he said, "I will care for you and raise you into evil. But I'll make sure you are safe, I promise you."

"Bonding?" someone laughed. Max turned to see a soaking wet Sky falling through the sky. Her pack was already opened, showing the reason why Sky was wet.

"Do not judge evil," Max said. "I will raise this boy as my son. His name will be… Ken!"

"Ken? That's not a very evil name," Sky said.

"On the contrary, Ken is the best evil name in existence. I am fairly certain I will succeed in teaching this kid the ways of evil! Mwhahahaha!" Max laughed evilly.

"Er… right," Sky said uncertainly.

At that moment, Topher fell past them, flailing his arms. "This is totally something Chris would do!" Topher yelled happily. He pulled his cord to find a picture of Chris float out. "Again, totally something Chris would do," Topher said with a smirk.

"I don't know which is worse," Sky said with a sigh. "A guy obsessed with evil or a guy obsessed with Chris."

A little farther down, Scarlet floated down slowly to the ground, parachute out. "This method of travel is slow and very time consuming," she said to herself.

"I don't care, do you mind helping me out?" Dave called. He was falling quickly, showing that his chute had contained a box of checkers since he was covered in them.

"Depends. Do you wish to barter with me or simply ask for my help?" Scarlet asked.

"Whatever! Just help me out!" Dave called.

Scarlet seemed to ponder him a moment then shook her head. "Sorry, but I work alone, and one less enemy is good for me," she said to him.

"What?" Dave cried. His cry turned into a scream as he neared the ground. But before he hit, a giant hand grabbed him. He looked up to see Rodney holding onto him. "Don't worry, I got you," he said to Dave.

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me," Dave said.

"No problem," Rodney said. "Too bad you're not a girl though. Then we could make out." Dave suddenly looked freaked out as Rodney landed on the ground.

Everyone had made it down to the ground alive, much to Leroy's dismay. Those with parachutes landed easily, Rodney setting Dave down when he had landed. Stich, who somehow managed to get down first, had quickly found a way for those without parachutes to land. He dragged over a trampoline with ease and caught Max, cradling his baby.

"See? I told you we would survive this," Max said. "Evil is too powerful to die!"

Stich looked at the baby and shot an angry look over at Leroy, who was sitting in a red torn up recliner near-by. "You put a _baby _in a _backpack_?!"

"He fit, so I put him in it," Leroy said with a shrug.

"Where did you even get him?"

Leroy seemed to think for a moment. "I actually don't know. But he was there, so I used him."

"We can't just leave a baby here! We'll get sued!" Stich said angrily.

Leroy sighed, seeming to contemplate the situation. "Fine, I'll find the baby's parents. Until then, since he was in this rotten brat's bag, I say he should watch him until we find the smaller brat's parents."

"Leroy, I would be honored to raise this small child into my ways," Max said with a salute. "The ways of pure _evil_!"

"Good, we need more quality evil on this show," Leroy said with an approving nod.

Just then, Topher landed head first onto the trampoline and was launched right over in front of Leroy. He looked up to find Leroy scowling at him. "Can I help you?"

"Leroy I take it?" Topher asked, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"I have the unfortunate displeasure," Leroy grumbled.

"Great!" Topher said with a smile. "I'm Topher, and I was wondering if you were going to be anything like Chris this season."

This seemed to make Leroy even angrier and he snarled, "If you can't take it like a man then you should perish!"

"Oh no, you misunderstand," Topher said. "I'm Chris' number one fan. I totally agree with his methods. I was just wondering if I would be getting some of that treatment during my stay."

This seemed to soften Leroy a bit. "Well, in that case, yes. I agree with you. Ben's gotten a bit soft on the contestants in All Stars, so don't plan for me to go easy on you."

"Don't expect you to," Topher said with a smile.

Stich moved around the trampoline, catching the remaining contestants. All except for Sky and Ella. Sky somehow managed to land perfectly on her feet without any injuries. Ella was singing softly to a bunch of birds, who held on to her and dropped her off carefully to the ground. Once Stich had gotten everyone, Leroy got off his recliner and stood in front of the contestants.

"I would say welcome, but you are all unwelcome," Leroy grumbled. "But, let's get to the point. You are all here for a small reward and the chance to win a hundred thousand dollars!"

"I thought the purpose of this season was to become Ben's assistant," Scarlet said.

"That's the small reward," Leroy said, annoyed. "Point being, I am here to see which of you is worthy enough to have such a prize, despite its size. Now, to break up the teams. Those of you with parachutes, when I call your name, stand over to my right. Amy."

"Beardo."

"Rodney."

"Sugar."

"Shawn."

"Scarlet."

"And Jasmine."

When the called shuffled over to the right, Leroy continued, "Those of you without chutes, when I call your name, go to my left. Ella."

"Dave."

"Leonard."

"Sky."

"Topher."

"Max."

"And Same-y." Everyone called walked over to Leroy's left, but Same-y went slightly reluctantly.

"Um, actually, my name isn't Same-y," Same-y said."

Leroy scowled and walked over to his recliner. He lifted up a sticky note on his chair and looked it over. "It says here everyone calls you Same-y because you're another Amy. The lesser Amy, if you will."

"Yeah, but my name is really…" Same-y tried to say but Leroy silenced her.

"Don't argue with me," Leroy growled. "Your name is Same-y and anyone who says otherwise will be eliminated! Am I clear?" Same-y fell silent with a sigh. "Good," Leroy said with a nod.

"Now then, those of you with chutes will be now known as the Half-Hearted Hooligans," Leroy said. A blue circle appeared on the top of the screen, holding a devilish letter H inside. "And those of you without chutes will be known as the Twisted Twerps." A green circle appear at the top of the screen with a tangle of vines on top.

"Such evil names!" Max said. "Mwhahahahaha!"

"Evil? Why be evil when such good can be found in everyone?" Ella asked innocently.

"Because evil is the true trait to have," Max said with a scoff. "You have much to learn about the world."

"Alright, so I gave you names. Now I guess it's time for a challenge," Leroy grumbled. "Stich, is the pile ready yet?"

"You sure it's safe?" Stich asked.

"No. That's the point," Leroy said with a smirk. "If you could all follow me to your challenge." Leroy took a step forward before stopping. "Oh yeah, one more thing. We have the original outhouse Confessional from Camp Wawanakwa stationed right over this hill. If you wish to confess something, go do it there."

**Confessional: First one of the season!**

**Scarlet: I don't care much about the prize money. I just need to get onto that ship. I have my reasons, and they will stay my reasons. No one will find out about my plan. No one.**

**Leonard: With my powers, I should be unstoppable. But it couldn't hurt to try and use them to help the other contestants. After all, I am a kind wizard.**

**Beardo: **(In a high pitched voice.)** Ding! Ding! Ding!**

**Same-y: I wanted to come onto this show to get **_**away **_**from Amy. But I guess only Amy can get what she wants. **(She sighs.) **I guess it's good that we're on separate teams, though. I won't have to deal with her **_**too **_**much.**

**Sugar: It'll be **_**me **_**who wins this here pageant! Anyone who stands between me and the prize will have to deal with Team Sugar!**

**(Mt. Junk)**

Leroy had led the contestants to a large field. In the middle of said field was a giant pile of assorted junk. Actually, pile isn't a good work to describe it. It was more like a mountain. Near the junk stood several of the creatures from past seasons. Sasquachanakwa from season one, Fang from season four, and a new animal dressed up in scuba gear and gold bling.

"Alright, for your first challenge, you will have to build your own shelter," Leroy explained.

"Why do we have to build our own?" Sky asked. "Wouldn't it be faster and less time consuming to just provide the shelter?"

"Yes," Leroy growled. "But it's better this way because I can actually hope one of you will die."

"We won't get hurt too badly, will we?" Rodney asked in fear.

"Of course you won't," Leroy said, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Now then. Since I do have some shape of a heart, I let Stich pile up several different objects to help you build your shelter. However, I have set up several explosives and traps around the pile. Be wary."

"Chris wouldn't give us a heads up like that," Topher said disapprovingly.

"I'm not Chris," Leroy growled. "Anyway, also guarding the pile is the Sasquachanakwa, Fang the mutant shark, and a new animal I like to call Scuba Bear. They are a bit feisty, so I would avoid their teeth."

"Can we feed people to the animals?" Amy asked, glaring over at Same-y.

"Yes. It's actually encouraged," Leroy said with a smirk. "So, I think I went over everything. Traps set all around the pile, the guards around the pile, the fact you have two hours to grab everything you need from the pile and another hour to actually build your shelter, and that the team who loses will eliminate a contestant and have their shelter blown up."

"You didn't say anything about blowing up our shelter!" Dave cried.

"I didn't? Then how do you know that I was?" Leroy said with a smirk. "Alright, when I blow this air horn, go injure… I mean, help yourselves at the pile." Leroy raised Chris' old air horn in the air. "Ready? Set? Go!" Leroy sounded the air horn and the two newly decided teams leaped into action.

"So, who will win the challenge? Who will get kicked off the island? And whose shelter will I be destroying?" Leroy asked with a sadistic grin on his face. "Find out after the break!"

**Confessional: And now we know who Leroy's favorite uncle is.**

**Rodney: I may be a bit dim-witted, but I don't think Leroy plans for any of us to live. Oh well, as long as I find true love before I die, I'm ok with whatever Leroy throws at me.**

**Dave: Hopefully the challenge won't be too dangerous. I'm allergic to pain. That and bears. And sharks. And piles of junk. And… **(Fades to static.)

**Amy: I have one goal and that's to totally destroy my sister! She tried to get away from me by auditioning, but any hope she had of making friends is now gone. Now, I'm ready to completely **_**destroy **_**her!**

**Ella: This Island is so nice! I'm hoping to be able to sing my way to the end and not blow up. But as long as I remain positive, no one can make me frown!**

**Topher: I'm hoping to become the host one day and Ben is in the way. Maybe Leroy can give me some tips in taking over the show.**

**BN: And now we have started another season! Don't worry, I figured out how to balance things out. It's too hard to explain how I'll be able to do it, but just know that seven days will occur in this world. That's all I have to say really.**

**Next Time: **The contestants struggle to get pieces for their shelter. One team loses and someone is eliminated. Plus, another twist is added.


	2. E1 P2:One Mans Trash is Anothers Shelter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Stich, or Leroy. So, yeah. That's all. I own nothing.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a homicidal maniac, mentions of blackmail, stupidity, a kick- #$% baby, a twist not mentioned by the host, and failed magic. You have been warned. **

**Ben's Note of Sheer Amazement: Hey, hey, hey! Here is the second part of the first episode. Hopefully you guys like it. Let me know your opinions. Or not. Anyway, here is how things will work. For every one chapter in TDASB, two will be done for this one. With that said, enjoy! **

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Despite the whole thing with Dawn, Leroy is really good with kids. They love him, practically drawn to him. However, the feeling isn't mutual. He loves kids, but he has a big thing about hair color. Red or orange, their ok. Anything else… Well, you'll find out one day. Bet you didn't know that!**

Bob the Builder! Wait, wrong show.

E1 P2: One Man's Junk is Another's Shelter

Both teams had started their raid, the Hooligans grouping off toward the right side of the pile and the Twerps to the left. However, both teams soon realized Leroy was seriously wanting a death as they approached the pile.

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

"So, how should we tackle this?" Jasmine asked her team as they approached.

"Quick and sweet, like sugar!" Sugar said enthusiastically. "Watch the Sugar do it!" Sugar bolted ahead of her group toward the pile. Before she even gotten ten steps, there was a giant explosion, sending Sugar flying backward.

"Ouch, that has to hurt," Shawn winced. "Not as much as someone's head getting ripped open by a zombie is though."

Beardo looked at the pile nervously, but seemed to have a plan. He pretended to play the trumpet by making the sound. He then charged the pile… in slow mo.

"Why are you going so slowly?" Amy asked haughtily. "This is supposed to be a fast challenge!" Beardo never got a chance to answer when he suddenly was shot backward along with Sugar.

"This'll be a long show," Scarlet sighed.

**Confessional: Well no duh! It's had six seasons!**

**Scarlet: Is getting on that ship worth having to deal with idiots like these? Hardly. But I need on there, so I'll have to suck it up.**

**Amy: These guys are a bunch of idiots! I swear, if I have to drag them all the way to the merge, I think I might die! But ruining Same-y is worth it!**

**Jasmine: Back home, we train to detect mines below the surface. This challenge will be a singe.**

Jasmine took a go at the pile. She jumped place to place, carefully planning each jump. Rodney gaped at her in amazement. "Wow," he said. He suddenly got goo-goo eyes. "She sure is pretty."

"Quit focusing on the girls! All they do is distract us from protecting ourselves from the zombies!" Shawn declared. He then walked to a nearby tree and started to climb.

Scarlet observed the field carefully. "If anyone cares, I have devised a plan on how to get to the pile without dying," she said.

"Well speak up dork, we don't have all day," Amy said in her demanding voice.

"Simple. Rodney, you run straight ahead and set off all the explosives you can," Scarlet said. "Amy, judging by your outfit, I assume you are a cheerleader."

"You assume correctly," she said with a smirk. "The _best _cheerleader in the squad."

"Good," Scarlet nodded. "Once Rodney clears a path, you distract the Sasquatchanakwa. Once Beardo and Sugar come to, I'll have them help me get supplies."

Both contestants nodded. "If this works, you might get past the elimination," Amy said.

_If you do what I say, I'll let you get that far_ Scarlet thought to herself.

**Confessional: Wait, I'm confused. Is Scarlet good or bad?**

**Amy: As rightful leader of this team, I say who stays and who goes. The red headed dork is safe at the moment. Farmer boy needs to get his head in the game or he'll be number one on the list.**

**Rodney: There are so many cute girls in this contest! I wonder which one I should ask on a date.**

Jasmine had gotten past the explosives set in place and was a few feet away from the pile. "Sweet," Jasmine grinned. "I'm the first one here."

"Second, actually," came a voice. Jasmine looked up to see Shawn grabbing a bunch of cans on the pile.

"How did you get here before me?" Jasmine asked, bewildered.

"When you train from running from zombies your entire life, you pick up a few things, like climbing trees," Shawn said. He pointed off to the right, showing a line of trees leading across the field to the pile. Jasmine dropped her jaw in awe.

**Confessional: The birds and the trees!**

**Shawn: I also know how to make a mean basket weave. Hey, when you are cornered by zombies with nothing but an unwoven basket that is your only chance of survival, **_**then **_**you can say that skill is stupid.**

**Jasmine: I can't believe he actually beat me. I got to step up my game a bit, otherwise I'll get outdone.**

**(Twisted Twerps)**

On the other side of the pile, Fang was waiting for someone on the Twisted Twerps to make their move. "Now I know how Scott feels," Dave gulped. "Fang is _super _intimidating!"

"Come on guys! We can't get anywhere just standing here! Let's move!" Sky declared. She then did several super awesome flips over to Fang and punched him in the nose. Fang fell backward and backed away as fast as he could. Once he was a safe distance, he stood up and ran for it.

"How truly _evil _that was! Mwhahahaha!" Max laughed. The laugh scared Ken, who began to cry. "Oh, come down little one. I didn't mean to scare you," Max cooed to it. He then reached down into his pocket and pulled out a laser pointer. "Here you go. Play with this little gadget," Max said to him.

**Confessional: Evil or just a big softy?**

**Sky: I'm not just a trained gymnast, I'm also the boxing champ! The money and assistant job is in the bag!**

**Max: **(Holding Ken.) **I may be evil, but babies are my second focus. They are naturally drawn to me, probably by my evil. **(Ken giggled at the word 'evil', which made Max grin.) **This child will be my successor, if I happen to die on this game show.**

"Allow me to clear the path of explosives," Leonard said. He pulled out a wand from his sleeve and walked forward. "Extingwagate!" he called out, thrust his wand forward. Nothing happened, making him smile. "All clear!" he called. He took a step forward and an explosive went off, sending him flying backward. "I was wrong!" he called as he flew.

"I hope he's ok," Ella said, worried.

"I'm sure he's alright," Same-y assured. "But to be sure, let's go check on him."

As the two girls walked to Leonard, Topher approached Dave. "Will Dave make the run to the pile to help his team win, or will he sit on the sidelines?" Topher said to no one.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Narrating," Topher said. "Leroy isn't around anywhere, so I decided to take a whirl at it."

Far off watching the footage, Leroy scowled. "You want me to be there? Fine. I'll be there," Leroy said angrily, but smirking at the same time. He pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

Back over with Topher and Dave, the ground in front of them rose. The sudden movement made Dave panic and fall over. When the ground rose to its full height, Topher found what had rose from the dirt: an incomplete robotic version of Leroy standing in front of him.

"Wow, he really does take after Chris," Topher said, smiling.

"You want to know what else I get from my uncle?" the robot said in Leroy's voice. "His need to see others in pain." The robot then charged Topher, who ducked out of the way and ran for it.

"I am so digging this!" Topher yelled, the robot Leroy chasing after him.

**Confessional: Chris is more narcissistic than Leroy, but Leroy is more creatively homicidal.**

**Topher: Leroy is **_**awesome**_**! He might even be **_**better **_**than Chris!**

**Leroy: Show him to mess with my new, but awesome, hosting skills.**

Ella and Same-y reached Leonard. "Are you alright?" Ella asked.

"Nothing a healing spell can't fix," Leonard muttered. "Any of you have an orc's left ear?"

Same-y gagged, but did it as nicely as possible. "Nope, fresh out of ears," she said as she got control of her gag reflex. "Can you use something as a substitute?" Leonard reached into his pocket and pulled out his book.

"Says here I can use a kracken's eye," Leonard said. "That any better?"

"Any non-body parts?" Same-y asked, trying not to barf.

Ella thought for a moment and her grin got wider. "I know something! I'll go look for it. You wait here with the wizard." Ella skipped off, leaving Same-y alone with Leonard.

"So… know any spells to make sister's disappear?" Same-y asked hopefully. Leonard consulted his book and shook his head. "I thought not," Same-y sighed.

**Confessional: Can Leonard make termites disappear because I think I'm infested!**

**Leonard: I thought I mastered that spell! Oh well, practice makes perfect. **(Pulls out his book and starts reading intently.)

**Same-y: I love Amy, don't get me wrong, but she treats me like #$%, pardon my language. I'm just second to her. She's prettier, more popular, more loved, and more athletic. To her, I'm just one big mess up.**

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

Back on the other side of the pile, Shawn had made a pretty decent sized hole into it. Cans were piled up near Shawn's hole. Shawn was still digging when he scored something awesome. "Sweet!" Shawn shouted form his hole. Jasmine looked up to see Shawn pull out a giant shopping cart.

"What are you going to be using that for?" Jasmine asked.

"Duh," Shawn said rolling his eyes. "When the zombies attack, I need something easy to push all my supplies in. Can't carry it myself or I'll be eaten in no time."

"How are a bunch of cans going to protect you from zombies?" Jasmine asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Another duh," Shawn said, frustrated. "It's food. How do you think I'm going to survive?"

Jasmine seemed impressed. "You're pretty smart. I didn't even think to go for food. Think you can push some of the stuff I collected?" She gestured to the pile she had made, complete with wood, blankets, and several boxes of nails.

Shawn looked at her and sighed. "Fine, but the cart is mine afterwards. Put it in and I'll push it back." Jasmine smiled and did as Shawn asked.

**Confessional: Won't the food just attract the zombies?**

**Jasmine: Shawn's pretty smart to think about food. I was just worried about the shelter. I guess he must have realized Leroy wouldn't provide meals so he would provide for his team. Smart **_**and **_**loyal.**

**Shawn: If it were up to me, I would forget about the others and fend for myself. I got the food for me, just in case the zombies decided to surprise attack. The others are on their own.**

Rodney was out cold in front of the pile. He had successfully gotten across the field, taking out the explosives as he went. Once he was done, he crumpled into a pile next to… the pile.

"He sure did sacrifice a lot to get over here," Sugar said, looking at the lump that was Rodney. "Too bad he ain't gonna get past the Sugar!"

_You won't get much farther_ Scarlet thought. "It was a calculated risk. But we still have Shawn and Jasmine somewhere. Hopefully they'll get some objects that will be useful."

"If they don't, at least we know who to vote off," Sugar said. Beardo shrugged and picked up a giant piece of cardboard. Under it was an explosive, which sent Beardo flying back. Sugar sighed. "Well, unless Beardo keeps blowing up."

**Confessional: Sickos can now leave.**

**Sugar: I am not forgetting that Beardo is my rival. I plan on blindsiding him as soon as he makes a big mistake. He won't see what's coming.**

**Scarlet: Sugar knows what she wants. That could pose as a possible threat. But I will keep her around for an extra vote.**

Over a ways away, Amy bent backwards to avoid a swing from the Sasquatchanakwa. He howled in fury as he took a lower swipe, which she jumped over. "That all you got?" she shouted at him. The creature glared at her in fury and connected his fingers together. As he brought his hands down, Amy side stepped out of the way.

"It's not funny if you aren't getting hurt," said Leroy's voice, coming from the intercom speakers set up all over the island. "Why don't you let it kill you? For the ratings?"

"I'm not dying just for your personal amusement," Amy muttered. "But… give me an edge and I will make you amused in other ways."

"Tempting, but my wife would kill me," Leroy said. "Plus, I think my brother would kick my #$%. But there are other ways you can amuse me. Like possibly getting hit when you aren't looking at your foe."

Amy frowned, but she got the hint too late. Sasquatchanakwa did a version of the Vulcan Neck Pinch, sending her to an unconscious state. "Dude, I'm so glad I taught you that. That was awesome!" Leroy said, laughing.

**Confessional: I wonder whose desire for pain is greater, Chris' or Leroy's.**

**Leroy: Now **_**that **_**is quality entertainment!**

**Amy: **(Rubbing her neck.) **Ow! That hurt like **(simile bleeped out for inappropriate content.) **Ugh. My plan was to seduce Leroy and get him to give Same-y #$%. But I guess he's going to give her #$% anyway, so I guess it cancels out.**

**(Twisted Twerps)**

Sky had run back to the starting point and dropped of a bunch of rope and some shingles. Looking around, she asked, "Where did the rest of my team go?"

"Same-y is looking after Leonard, Ella ran off, Max said he was working on something evil, and Topher was chased off by a mutated Leroy robot," someone groaned. Sky looked down to find Dave, rubbing his head.

"So it's just us?" Sky asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. Not that I'm complaining," Dave said, smiling. Sky smiled back but then her eyes narrowed.

"We need more things from the pile. You work on finding something for comfort. I'll work on actual building materials," she said, bolting off for the pile.

"Right…" Dave said nervously.

**Confessional: And I can't move to help you.**

**Sky: I need to remain focused. Maybe the rest of the team doesn't want to win this, but I do, and that's all that matters. I can't get voted out for trying, right?**

**Dave: I have a serious 'no pain' policy. Fang is out of commission, but Scuba Bear and Sasquatchanakwa are nowhere to be seen. Plus, all the explosives before I even get to the pile. Hopefully the others get back soon, otherwise I may get voted out for what I believe in.**

Max was walking back to the beginning, Ken now strapped to his back using a bunch of bungee cords. In his hand was a jar of small objects. He approached Dave with a confident look on his face. "I, Max, have created an evil device which can get me to the pile of evil!"

"Where did you get the bungee cords?" Dave asked.

"A man of evil never reveals his secrets," Max said. He then whispered, "I smuggled them in, along with other evil gadgets. I am so diabolical! Mwhahahahaha!"

"Uh huh, sure you are," Dave said sarcastically. He then was struck by an idea. "You know Max, Sky was just telling me that you were too evil to compete. She said that you need to go if we lost."

"What?!" Max gasped in horror. "Why in the sick twisted world of evil would she do that?"

"Maybe she feels threatened by your evil," Dave said with a shrug. "But I have a plan to help you get through today."

Max thought for a moment. "Alright, you will be my evil henchman. What do you have in mind?"

"First, what's in the jar?"

"Ah, you mean my evil invention of _evil_," Max said, smiling. "This jar is filled with mini stink bombs. I planned to use them to take out the explosives, making an evil stench of stink and flame! Mwhahahaha!"

Dave thought for a moment before smirking. "Actually, I have a better use for those bombs."

**Confessional: Ok, now I'm more confused. Is Dave good or bad?**

**Max: That idea is so **_**evil**_**! Sky, you will wish you have never met someone as evil as I! Mwhahahaha!**

**Dave: Was I lying? Yes. Was it reasonable? Yes. The way I see it, if Max goes through with what I told him to do, he'll be a target for being out of control. But, if he gets away with it, Sky will be out of commission and she'll get voted off. Either way, I'm safe.**

Ella was off in the forest, quite a ways from the actual challenge. Several birds were following her as she sang a happy song. "I am searching for an item, to help my friend be better," she sang, "I will search forever, even if I…"

Her song ended when a bird flew to her and chirped. "What was that?" she asked. "You found it?" The bird chirped again, making Ella clap her hands. "Wonderful! Show me!"

The bird led her over to a thick bush. On that bush was a bunch of purple berries. "Perfect!" Ella said happily. She picked a few berries, putting them carefully into her pocket. As she got up to leave, she noticed something in the bush. "Whatever could this be?" she asked to herself. She reached into the push and grabbed something wooden.

When she pulled it out, she found that it was a wood carved head. It was in the shape of Leroy's and Stich's heads, but painted red. On the bottom of it was the Twisted Twerps symbol and a note. She pulled off the note, reading what it said:

_Dear contestant I could care less about,_

_If you are reading this letter, then you have found something Stich forced me to make. This is the Leroy Idol, a special idol that can keep you in the game. It was supposed to be a Chris Idol like in All Stars, but I found it pointless since Chris isn't here. There are three idols hidden in the forest, all having the same effect. One belongs to one team, the other to the other team, and the last one can't be played until the Merge. This one belongs to the brats on the Twisted Twerps. If played, then you will be safe at elimination, unfortunately. This can only be used once, so please waste it the first chance you get. That is all._

_Reluctant host,_

_Leroy Crayke_

"Look at this my friends!" Ella said, holding up the idol. "I have found a gift of nature. This will keep me and my friends safe."

"Hey, sing-song girl! A little help!" someone called. Ella turned to see Topher running toward her, the Leroy-bot still chasing him.

"Sure!" Ella said. She walked past Topher and looked at the Leroy-bot. "Leroy-bot, so wonderfully built," Ella sang, "Please don't harm Topher, he feels much guilt."

"I told you not to sing," Leroy barked from Leroy-bot's mouth. Leroy-bot turned itself on Ella and started forward.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Ella said, not budging.

"You should have thought of that before you ticked me off," Leroy said. Leroy-bot had reached Ella and raised its mechanical claws. Ella still wasn't moving.

"You don't want to do that," Ella said calmly.

"You have no idea how much I do," Leroy said and brought down his claw. Before it even lay a scratch on her, the entire hand was blasted apart. Ella turned her head to see Stich, yellow and orange blasters in both hands.

"Leroy, what did we talk about?" Stich said to the bot.

"You ruin all my fun," Leroy muttered. The bot suddenly fell to the ground, lifeless. After a few seconds, it burst into flame.

"Was the flame really necessary?" Stich shouted to the trees.

"Yes," Leroy said from the intercom. Stich grumbled something under his breath.

"You better get back to the challenge," Stich said to Ella. "You may be missed."

"Thank you," she said, walking up to Stich and kissing him on the cheek. Stich blushed, or as much as a blue fluffy alien can blush. "I'll have the animals take care of the fire. Don't worry about it." She skipped off, leaving Stich to puzzle what she meant. It didn't take long to figure it out as several dear came by, spitting water onto the fire.

**Confessional: Ella's singing calmed the beast! Sort of.**

**Ella: **(Holds up the Leroy Idol.) **I plan on using this only in an emergency. If a friend is in danger, they come first. I wonder if Leroy will ever consider me as a friend. Maybe a song will cheer him up.**

**Topher: How interesting. Stich doesn't approve of Leroy's ways. That must stop. It would have been very Chris-like to stand by and watch others suffer, like I was going to.**

**Stich: Angel, I promise, it was just a thank you kiss. I would never hurt you. I swear on the name of Suver that I only love you.**

Ella soon had returned and gave Leonard the berries. He was soon on his feet, healthy as could be. "Thank you, young apprentice," Leonard said. "What type of remedy did you use to restore my powers?"

"Oh, just some berries," Ella said with a shrug. "It was nothing."

"We better get back to our team. We might get voted off for being gone so long," Same-y said. The other two nodded and walked over to Dave, who still hadn't moved.

"Where were you? Sky and Max are doing everything themselves!" Dave said.

"Why aren't you helping?" Same-y asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the pile, just in case the other team comes over to steal our stuff," Dave said. "Where's Topher?"

"He was in the forest," Ella told him. "He was getting chased by some weird Leroy robot thing."

"Still? That happened half an hour ago," Dave said.

"Oh no, Stich destroyed it," Ella said, "I haven't seen Topher since then though.

"Who needs him when I can bring twice as much as he can?" Leonard said, pulling his wand from his pocket. He approached the pile, walking right through the field, missing any explosives. "Attractivate stones!" he shouted at the pile. Unlike his previous spells, this one worked. A giant slab of rock flew from the pile straight toward Leonard. Leonard's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way as it landed where he was standing.

"Wow. I guess he really is magic," Dave said aloud. This was soon dismissed as Max popped his head out of the pile.

"I have done it! How _evil _is it that I am able to move stones? _Mega evil_! Mwhahaha!" Max laughed and went back into the pile.

_This team is so screwed_ Dave thought to himself.

**Confessional: Less evil, more insane.**

**Dave: If I get to the merge, I'll let my Aunt Norma pinch my cheek all she wants for the rest of my life!**

**Leonard: I have done it! I am indeed a wizard! Now all I need to do is move the rock into position!**

**Same-y: Leonard and Max are insane, but at least they aren't mean. Well, Leonard isn't. Max is a bit… I don't know. He is in a place all his own really.**

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

Back on the other side, Beardo was resting on a bed that Sugar had found. He was sound asleep when someone pushed him off. "Get up noise maker! We have a challenge to win!" Sugar said. Beardo made an 'aw' sound as he reluctantly got up.

"Dude, you better wake up. I'm not sticking around when the zombies attack, and I won't give you any warning either," Shawn said, dumping a cart load of stuff.

"Why worry about zombies when we have a challenge?" Sugar asked.

"There is no reason to worry because the outcome of zombies is illogical," Scarlet stated. She threw down a bale of hay she picked from the pile.

"Just you watch. When the zombies come, you'll be eating those words," Shawn said. He grabbed his cart and wheeled it back to the pile.

Beardo smirked and did a great, loud zombie impression. Shawn suddenly stopped and screamed. He pushed the cart aside and ran with his hands in the air. The cart rolled over and suddenly exploded. Shawn didn't have any better luck as he suddenly flew backward, touching an explosive.

"Great. Now we have to work double," Scarlet droned.

**Confessional: Fried cart.**

**Scarlet: Beadro is making things difficult. I am pretty knowledgeable in the ways of architects, so I **_**may **_**be able to pull through and save his sorry #$%. But if not, I'll make sure he leaves.**

**Beardo: Dun, dun, da!**

Amy woke up groaning. She turned over, rubbing her neck. She opened her eyes… to find her sleeping right next to Rodney, who was smiling goofily. "Ew! Get away from me!" Amy screamed as she bolted to her feet.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out," Rodney said.

"Ever hear of personal space?" Amy asked.

"Yes. But the ladies back home know no boundaries when it comes to me," Rodney said proudly.

"You aren't at home," Amy spat. "This is real life. And I am off limits. Get my drift?"

Rodney eyed her longingly. "Sure," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

**Confessional: I can't cross anything!**

**Rodney: Amy is playing hard to get. But I'm not worried. I'll have her and probably several other girls longing after me in no time. Most girls are just drawn to me because of my gentle nature.**

**Amy: If anyone thinks I'll ever date that farmer freak, you are very much mistaken. Although, I can probably use him as a second vote. And he **_**is **_**pretty ripped. But if I do anything, it won't be because I like him, that's for sure.**

Jasmine tossed out a packet of popcorn out of the way. "Why even put popcorn in here if we can't pop it?" she asked herself.

"Who needs it popped when you can just eat the kernels?" Sugar asked, climbing up the pile.

"But that would be hard and pointless to do," Jasmine pointed out.

"I don't care! More for me!" Sugar said, chasing after the popcorn. Jasmine shook her head and went back to digging. She quickly pulled out a bucket of mortar.

"Leroy sure did go out of his way to get building material," Jasmine mused.

"Nope!" Leroy's voice said, cackling through the intercom. "These were leftovers from the past four seasons. Anything not used was dumped into that pile."

Jasmine's face whitened. "So the food is…"

"Four to five years old," Leroy laughed. "I was wondering when one of you would catch on. Then again, I told you. Still laughable either way."

**Confessional: It's as expired as my library card!**

**Sugar: Last year, I was able to stomach ten decent sized rocks. It was a pain in my #$% to get them out, but I was still able to get them through. I'm pretty **_**and **_**I have a strong stomach.**

**Jasmine: That is **_**revolting**_**! Ben seems a lot nicer than his brother. Hopefully this will all be worth it in the end.**

**(Twisted Twerps)**

Topher, who had just barely gotten back, noticed that their pile had risen, filled with rope and giant boulders. He noticed that Dave had not moved a single inch from where he had left him. "Dude, you need to do something during the challenge," Topher said, approaching him.

"I am. I'm keeping an eye on our pile, just in case the other team comes over to steal our stuff," Dave explained.

Topher raised an eyebrow. "I guess Leroy didn't say there was a rule against cheating… and since Chris wouldn't make rules against it, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Dave said. "Listen, if we lose, I'm voting for Sky. You can join me if you like."

"Sorry dude, but I only do what Chris would do. If anyone is going, it'll be someone annoying, like that singing girl," Topher said, starting for the pile.

Dave seemed to think for a minute, then said, "Well, I guess you should know that Sky insulted you and Chris."

Topher stopped dead in his tracks. "What did she do?"

"I swore to secrecy not to say anything," Dave said with a smirk. "But I guess you should know that Sky thinks that Ben is better than both you and Chris combined."

Topher's arms shook with anger. "You got yourself an extra voter," he said as he stomped off toward the pile.

**Confessional: I am lying to your face.**

**Topher: That #$% Ben is **_**nothing **_**compared to Chris! Even Leroy succeeds Ben's hosting skills. If Sky can't see that, then she needs to go bye-bye.**

**Dave: And that's another satisfied voter. I have three votes, including my own. One more and I'll have a majority. I have this game in the bag.**

Leonard pulled his slab of rock toward the pile. He had tied some rope to it and was pulling with all his might. He finally reached his teams pile and untied the rock. "That was tiring," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I agree, that would be exhausting," Dave said, walking over. "Although, I don't see why you didn't use your magic."

"I've been trying, but something's wrong," Leonard said with a sigh.

Dave smirked and said, "I think I know who's behind your magic."

Leonard's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Max," Dave said slyly. "He said he made this evil gadget to block all magic because it was evil. I was going to vote him off. You can to, if you want."

Leonard thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Anything to get my magic back. I'm in."

**Confessional: Wait, didn't Dave want to vote off Sky?**

**Leonard: So Max is blocking my magic. But not for long. I shall slay him like I slayed the ogre king! Metaphorically speaking, of course.**

Max creeped up behind Sky, holding onto one of his stink bombs. Before he could throw it, Sky turned around, holding up a machete. Max panicked and dropped the bomb into his pocket. "Don't kill me!" he screamed. "I'm too evil to die!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you," Sky said. She put the machete into a sheath which was now tied to her pants. "I figure we can use this later in challenges."

"Ah, I see," Max said in relief. "Perhaps you should give that to me. Only someone as evil as I could wield such a weapon."

Sky eyed him and shook her head hard. "No way. No offense, but I don't trust insane people."

Max scoffed. "Insane? How dare you accuse me of such insanity?!" Max grabbed the stink bomb from his pocket. He was about to throw it when he noticed that the pin was already off. His face drained of color. "That can't be good," Max said. "And I should know."

**Confessional: P-U!**

**Max: **(Stink fumes are leaving his body.) **That is foul! I reek like rotten bananas with a side of vomit! Sky will rue the day she messed with Max! Mwhahahahahaha!**

**Sky: Is Max supposed to be intimidating? Not really. The only evil thing I've seen was his evil laugh. Although, I do have to wonder where Ken went since he wasn't with Max when he got stinked.**

Ella and Same-y were currently searching through a crater in the pile. Ella had a bunch of food piled into a backpack she found and Same-y had found some wood. All the while, a conversation was going on between the two. "So I take it you and that girl on the other team are sisters?" Ella asked.

"Twins," Same-y muttered. "And she reminds me every day that she's the older one."

"I don't care which of you are older. Siblings are great things to have in a family," Ella said with a sigh.

"Don't you have any?" Same-y asked.

"Nope. I'm an only child, I'm afraid. But, I don't let that stop me," Ella said, putting on a smile. "I just keep calm and sing."

"I wish I could keep calm with Amy around," Same-y sighed.

"Aren't you two close?"

"If you call ruining my life close. She tried to drown me in the washing machine when we were two. And she couldn't even talk yet!" Same-y exclaimed.

"Pardon my rudeness, but what does drowning you have to do with talking?" Ella asked.

Same-y sighed again. "It doesn't, I guess. I just wish… one day… that I could be recognized for something _I _did, not Amy. But I guess it's just that. A dream."

"_Don't frown about the past, only smiling will outlast_," Ella sang in her soprano voice.

Same-y smiled. "That was pretty good."

"I try," Ella said modestly.

**Confessional: I would sing, but I lack vocal cords.**

**Same-y: I'm actually starting to enjoy myself. No Amy, no death threats, just peace. Ella is the nicest person I've ever met. Mostly because Amy drives everyone nice away from me. Hopefully we can be friends. I've never had a friend before.**

**Ella: I wish this season was like World Tour, but I'm ok if it's not. I only wish that my singing will be accepted. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it'll be accepted!**

Meanwhile, Ken was off doing something Max would say was evil: biting Scuba Bear. The bear itself was sneaking up on Dave, who was focused on his strategy. Max had accidently dropped Ken while he was speaking to Dave. Ken didn't mind, since he knew Max would notice eventually. So, to entertain himself, Ken crawled over and took a huge bite into Scuba Bear.

"Roooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaar!" it roared, startling Dave.

"What the #$%?" he asked, falling on his butt and scooting backward. The bear had forgotten Dave though. He was focused on Ken. The bear raised his paw to swipe the poor baby, when Ken lifted up a water gun. Where he got this gun, or even stored it (since Ken was only in a diaper) was unknown, but the bear was intrigued. He sniffed Ken for a moment before opening its mouth.

When Scuba Bear's mouth was fully opened, Ken giggled and pulled the trigger. Some liquid squirted out and into the bear's mouth. Scuba Bear paused for a moment, tasting the strange liquid. Suddenly, Scuba Bear got sweaty and steam started to come out of his ears. The bear suddenly ran for it, gasping for breath. Ken laughed and Max came strolling up with a bunch of mechanical bugs.

"There you are!" Max said, relieved. "I've looked for you everywhere! Look what I found! A little something we can use in a plan for _evil_!" Ken giggled as Max picked him up and put him in his carrier.

**Confessional: Like father like son.**

**Max: **(Raising Ken high.) **This boy has skills like his father. I… am so proud… **(Starts to cry then stops himself.) **No! I must not give in! I am **_**evil**_**! Son or not, evil doesn't cry.**

After a bit longer, Leroy's voice rang over the intercom. "Attention humans who I obviously don't share any positive emotions to. Two hours have past. Your designated spots are exactly one hundred human steps in the opposite direction you're facing. I made it that far to torment you. I'll send Stich to judge your shelters. I'll see one of you later, with some explosives."

Leroy shut off the intercom, which was attached to his chair where he sat in the start of the game. As soon as he hung up the intercom, Stich wandered into Leroy's sight. He didn't look too happy.

"Why do I have to judge? I don't mind, but you're the one hosting," Stich said as he marched up to his brother.

"_Reluctantly_," Leroy said, uncaring. "And as that I am in charge, you do as I say. But, to make you happy, I'll blow up the losing shelter."

Stich scowled. "I don't see what Ben sees in you. You were good once. Now you're just a jerk."

"What I am now is nothing to concern you," Leroy said. "All that matters is that this season is finished quickly. I'll see you in an hour." Stich scowled again, but did as he was told and walked off.

**Confessional: Sibling rivalry or just a disagreement?**

**Stich: Out of the three of us, I'm the most calm. I know, hard to believe since I argue a lot with Leroy. I just don't get why he's so hardened. He has a great wife, four kids, a pretty decent house, his own ship, and a giant family. I have a great wife, a good room for rent, but I'll never have kids. I don't see why he is always complaining when some of us don't even have a chance of getting have the things he has.**

**Leroy: **(Looking around the Confessional.) **This thing is filthy. Whoever made this thing is definitely one of my role models.**

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

"From the parts we have collected," Scarlet said, "I say we make a small cottage. It's quick and easy."

"Who made you in charge?" Amy huffed.

"No one, I simply calculated the quickest way of doing things," Scarlet said with a shrug.

"Who cares about quickness?" Sugar asked. "Let's just do this thing!" Beardo pretended to make a trumpet sound and rushed toward their pile, which had been somehow moved. However, when Beardo touched the pile, a single explosive went off, sending Beardo flying backward and a bunch of their supplies on fire, mostly Shawn's food.

"No! Anything but my food!" Shawn said, running toward his supply, trying to blow out the fire.

"Don't you mean _our _food?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"Does it really matter since it just went up in flames?" Shawn asked.

"Hmm… you have a point there," Jasmine said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll be able to work with the part we have," Rodney said confidently.

"We better, or Beardo is going to be suffering more than sleeping out in the cold wilderness," Sugar muttered.

**Confessional: I do it every single day of my life!**

**Jasmine: Maybe I was wrong about Shawn's food. But I'm sure that deep down he's still a pretty good guy.**

**Sugar: The way I see it, Beardo isn't only my rival, but also a plague. If I can convince the others to vote him off, then this pageant will be mine for the taking!**

**Amy: Scarlet thinks **_**she's **_**in charge? We'll have to just see about that.**

**Beardo: **(Makes explosion sounds with his mouth.)

**(Twisted Twerps)**

"I say we build a wizard tower!" Leonard said as the Twisted Twerps approached their building site. All the items they had collected had been moved over to the spot like the Half-Hearted Hooligans.

"Why? Wouldn't that just slow us down from making something worth while?" Dave asked.

"Who cares, as long as it is relatively _evil_! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!" Max cackled.

Ella frowned a bit. "Why does it have to be evil? Why not happy and good?"

"You understand not what this world is about," Max scoffed. Just then, Ken started to cry. Max lowered his voice and said, "Sh, its ok Ken. Everything will be fine. I'll find some baby food for you here in a second."

"Dude, Ben is more evil than you. I say that because he is totally destroying Chris' good name!" Topher declared.

"Guys, come on! We need to focus on our shelter," Sky said.

"Leave that all to me. I know how to build a mean wizard tower," Leonard said.

"Well, can you build it in an hour?" Sky asked, checking her watch.

"Sure thing! Same-y, do you mind finding me a toad-stool seven weeks old?" Leonard asked.

Same-y gagged. "Why do you need something like a toad-stool to help you build a wizard tower? I don't question your capabilities, but it seems a bit… sketchy."

"Worry not," Leonard reassured. "It will be made to absolute perfection."

_Either that or it'll make you a target _Dave thought to himself.

**Confessional: The author finds that the best tower is one made of bacon.**

**Leonard: I feel like I have been letting my team down with my spells. But if we lose, I'm sure that everyone will vote for Max to restore my magic!**

**Ella: Max should focus on the good of things, not the evil. Maybe a song will change his mind.**

**Dave: Half this team is just plain annoying! I feel the only two sane people here are me and Sky. But I wouldn't worry. Our team is bound to fail, so we should get a chance to vote off an annoyance at one point.**

**Sky: I feel like the only ones focusing on the challenge are me and Dave. I want to win and he wants everyone to focus. Hopefully we don't suck as much as I think we will.**

**(Leroy's Chair**)

After an hour, Leroy had announced that both teams return to Leroy's Chairs, which was now a landmark in his opinion. Once both teams had gathered and Stich had arrived, Leroy cleared his throat. "Listen up people I rather not deal with. Stich will judge both your shelters out of a score of ten. The winning shelter will protect the team who built it from elimination. The losers will lose their shelter and vote someone off. Any questions?"

Ella raised her hand, but Leroy ignored it. Before he continued, Stich said, "Go ahead and ask Ella."

"Are we going to have to walk back to our shelters to have them judged?" she asked.

"As I was going to say before my brother cut me off," Leroy growled, "I have cameras set up all over the two building areas. We can use my personal T.V. screen to view them. And because your team asked, I'll do the other one first."

Leroy held up a remote and clicked a button. The Half-Hearted Hooligans' shelter appeared. It was a small, simple cottage that sat next to a big tree. It was noticed it wasn't complete since it had a few holes in it. On two different branches of the tree were cords of rope.

"May I ask what the rope is for?" Stich asked.

"That would be mine," Shawn and Jasmine said together. Jasmine blushed while Shawn just shrugged it off.

"I usually sleep in trees to avoid zombie attacks," Shawn explained.

"I usually sleep up high so that I can be a bit adventurous even while sleeping," Jasmine explained next.

Stich thought for a few moments then nodded. "It's a pretty decent shelter. I give it a seven."

**Confessional: Don't come in! I'm not decent!**

**Amy: Only a seven? Ugh! We better not lose, otherwise someone will get a serious beating!**

**Jasmine: Shawn sleeps in trees too? That boy just gets cooler and cooler.**

**Rodney: Hopefully our shelter isn't destroyed. Otherwise I can't spend a lot of time with Amy!**

"Seven? I would have given it a three for being thrown together to fast," Leroy grumbled. He clicked another button on his remote, switching the image to the Twisted Twerps' shelter. Theirs was about a fifty foot wizard tower, held together with tape and beams of wood. It looked a bit unstable, but cool non-the-less.

Stich glanced at it only for a mere second before saying, "Leroy, you were mistaken. _This _one was thrown to fast. It's a miracle that it's still standing at all!"

**Confessional: Would I could be considered standing? I only ask because I don't have any legs.**

**Leonard: That tower is being held by magic and the mushroom Same-y retrieved for me! That thing couldn't be knocked over in a stampede of moose!**

Leroy seemed to take this into consideration before smirking. "Let's test that, shall we?" he said with a smirk. He pushed another button on the remote. The screen split, showing both shelters. Leroy hit another button. A rumble could be heard from the distance before a stampede of moose flooded onto the screen. They first charged the Half-Hearted Hooligans' shelter then the Twisted Twerp's shelter. The wizard tower wobbled for a second before staying in place.

"I see. I'm very impressed," Stich said with a nod. "I'm afraid that I'll only be able to give the Twisted Twerps a…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Si-," but Stich wasn't able to finish. Just then, the Half-Hearted Hooligans shelter collapsed, completely unstable with the lack of parts. "And eight," Stich quickly corrected.

"And with that, the Twisted Twerps win," Leroy muttered. "And for the Half-Hearted Hooligans, I would blow up your shelter, but there isn't really one left to blow up. Meet me up the hill in an hour and we'll commence the vote. Twisted Twerps, you are free for a few hours until the next challenge when the sun goes down. Don't let me see you until then."

"Wait, what do you mean there's another challenge?" Sky asked.

"I told you, I had to work it out into seven days. To do this, we'll have two challenges a day except for the finale," Leroy grumbled. "Now scram before I get angrier than I already am."

**Confessional: Close save!**

**Sugar: Shoot! Aw well, at least I know who to vote for. This game will be mine for the picking.**

**Beardo: Wha-wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Jasmine: It might have not been our lucky day, but I'm for sure safe. But who should I vote for?**

**Dave: It was a win-win. Either we lost and I could vote off an annoyance, or we won and I could try and convince some of the others to come to my side. Winning proves to be more of an advantage.**

**Topher: Chris would have let us lose, but Chris loves winning. It's a bit tearing to know which one I should support. **(Pulls out a coin.) **Heads I complain, tails I accept it. **(Flips and lands heads.) **Complain it is.**

**(Twisted Twerps) **

Topher approached Leroy with a scowl. "Chris wouldn't accept a random change in decision. And we picked up the packs without chutes, you should hate us more than the other team!"

"I hate everyone equally, except my youngest daughter, who I hate more," Leroy said in disgust. "And you should appreciate the fact I gave you immunity."

"I do, but I'm not sure Chris would allow this," Topher said.

Leroy scowled before pulling out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to respond. He finally said," Yes, uncle, I assume you're watching it live? I see. Yes, he claims it isn't your way. Yes. Yes. No. I agree. Thanks uncle." Leroy hung up and looked at Topher. "Chris says he'll allow you to win for being a die-hard fan."

"Wait that was him?" Topher gasped.

"Why else would I use my phone?" Leroy growled. "He's standing by if you annoy me anymore. So I suggest you don't."

"Yes sir!" Topher said and ran off to his shelter.

**Confessional: Don't pull the uncle card!**

**Topher: Chris, since you're watching this, I just want to express some ideas to you about challenge ideas. How about escaping a giant castle of things that could possibly kill people? Or having a challenge that… **(Skips three hours of talking.) **… ties people together until they make out. To name a few.**

**Leroy: Humans. How my brother can even **_**think **_**of marrying one, I have no clue.**

At the wizard tower, the Twisted Twerps had split off into different rooms Leonard had built in. There were three rooms in all, one on each landing of the tower. The first room was occupied by Leonard, Max, and Ken. Leonard and Max were working on setting up mattresses while Ken sat in the corner.

"What a fine evil day. The only thing that could make today more evil was if I had cheated," Max mused.

"I thought you already did that by taking away my magic," Leonard huffed.

Max glanced at Leonard. "While that would be extraordinarily evil, I cannot take credit for such a feat."

"Give it up. You lie like trolls do when they steal gold. Dave told me everything," Leonard said defensively.

"Dave? He knows nothing of my true evil! And why would I confess my evil deeds to only one person?" Max said.

Leonard rubbed his fake beard. "You make an outstanding point. So you aren't blocking my magic?"

"Evil as it is, I couldn't possibly pull it off," Max said. "But soon, I will be so dang evil, I can do _anything_! Mwhahahaha!" Ken laughed along with him. Eventually, Leonard laughed as well.

**Confessional: So Leonard's evil too? I'm so confused!**

**Leonard: So, Dave is a traitor. No matter. I will use the spell of absolute truth on Dave and get the truth out of him!**

**Max: I am the master of all that of which is evil! However, despite my evil deeds being my priority, I must find food for Ken. He must be hungry right about now.**

On the second floor of the tower was Dave, who had already positioned a matress and was quietly reading. Topher suddenly walked into the room, smiling a Chris-like smile. "So, my bed ready yet?"

"Get it yourself," Dave muttered, turning a page.

"That wouldn't be very Chris-like of me to do it myself," Topher frowned. "Come on, be a good little victim and do as I say."

Dave scowled. "I have an allergy to manual labor. Sorry, but Chris wouldn't let me cause self-pain."

"Actually, that's exactly what he would do," Topher pointed out. "Come on. If you still want Sky out so bad, you should really go get my mattress."

Dave grumbled something incoherent. "Fine! I'll go get your #$% mattress!" Dave grumpily left the room while Topher smirked.

**Confessional: That would apply if you left a mattress on a dam!**

**Topher: Chris would totally respect that move. After all, he practically invented slave labor out of contestants!**

**Dave: I'm only going along with Topher to get his vote. As soon as I get enough people gone, he's going to fly straight out the window.**

On the top floor, a single giant sized mattress was put in the center of the room. The girls decided it would be fair for two of them to share the bed while the other slept on the floor on a bale of hay Max had somehow grabbed without any of them noticing. After a brutal game of rock-paper-scissors, it was decided Sky would get the first shift on the hay.

"You sure you'll be okay on the floor?" Same-y asked.

"Yeah. I've had to endure worse working out for the Olympics," Sky reassured. "This'll be cake compared to that."

"As long as everyone else is happy, than I am happy," Ella said with a smile. "I'm so happy, I could sing!"

Before Ella could burst into song, Sky asked, "Could you not?"

"Why not?" Ella asked, disappointed.

"It's just that… I have to deal with an annoying sibling at home who loves to sing," Sky said, not making eye-contact. "I don't mean to offend your singing, but I rather not hear singing at the moment."

"Oh. That's ok," Ella said, returning her smile.

"Hey Ella?" Same-y asked. "How can you be so happy all the time when people around you are so negative?"

"I try and sing them off," Ella explained. "I always feel better when singing. It helps to have some sort of mechanism to help you be happy."

"I see," Same-y said with a smile. "Thanks. You seriously don't know how much that means to me."

**Confessional: Seeing the Dressing Room makes me happy!**

**Sky: The Olympics are my main goal. Ben's a very generous guy. If I worked for him for a bit, I'm sure he would sponsor me when I started my Olympic career.**

**Same-y: I feel like me and Ella are connecting. I wouldn't call her a friend yet, mostly because I don't know how that feels, but she is really good with advice. Hopefully Amy doesn't ruin my friendship with her…**

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

The losing team was searching the wreckage of their shelter. The moose had completely destroyed the shelter, but the group was trying to see if anything was left. Toward the southern end, Amy, Beardo, and Rodney were looking around.

"Curse my stupid sister! She is a #$%!" Amy shouted.

"I agree," Rodney said a bit in a trance-like voice.

"Eh," Beardo said, shrugging.

Amy scowled. "You're responsible for this Beardo. You better be lucky that I'm voting for someone more of a threat than you."

"Who's that?" Rodney asked, scratching his head.

"Scarlet," Amy said. "She thinks she's in charge. That's my job. So you guys in or out?"

"Anything for you," Rodney said with a salute.

"Eh," Beardo said.

**Confessional: Beardo is a lot like B, only he speaks in riddles.**

**Rodney: Amy is my soul mate. I'll do anything she tells me to do. Hopefully we both get through elimination tonight, or we'll be heartbroken!**

**Amy: I care for no one on this show except myself. Once Same-y is ruined, I'll move on and do as I please on All Stars. Losing our shelter will get people to want to come to me because I have a secret weapon up my sleeve.**

Shawn was working on scavenging any food that was left. All he could find was cream of broccoli. He blanched as Scarlet approached him. "Shawn," she said blandly.

"I'm a bit busy," he said, tossing more cream of broccoli into his pile.

"I wish to tell you that I am voting Beardo," she continued. "He basically ruined our building materiel by setting off an explosive. Plus, he doesn't offer much to the team."

"Whatever. The less people I have to deal with, the less worry I have with the zombies," Shawn said.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "You realize that zombies are not yet inhabitants of Earth because the virus has not been passed?"

"True, but you never know," Shawn said with a shiver. He picked up a can and grinned. "I found corn! Yes!"

**Confessional: Fear the corn!**

**Scarlet: Allies? I work alone. However, I need assurance that I will remain as long as I need. Shawn is too scared of zombies to think straight. I can use that to my advantage.**

**Shawn: Who cares who goes? The less people here, the less zombies I'll have to deal with! That's all I care about!**

Jasmine was digging through the wreckage, being cautious for any explosives. As she was looking, Sugar walked up to her. "How's it shaking?" Sugar asked.

"I'm looking for any material we could use to build another shelter," Jasmine said. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, you know, thinking about who to vote for, things like that," Sugar said with a smirk.

Jasmine sighed. "I wish you didn't bring that up. I'm trying to decide who to vote for, but it's too hard to decide!"

"I know who you could vote for and not have any regrets," Sugar said casually.

Jasmine looked at her suspiciously. "Who?"

"Beardo," Sugar said. "He messed up the challenge. Plus, he was pretty annoying by not saying anything to us."

"True… but I don't know. Maybe he's just shy?" Jasmine suggested.

"I wouldn't bet my butt on it," Sugar said with the shake of her head. "I bet he's already rich, making fun of all us poor folks. If you know what's right, you'll vote for him." And Sugar walked off, leaving a very conflicted Jasmine to decide for herself.

**Confessional: Fluttershy!**

**Jasmine: I don't know what to do. A lot of people here seem quite friendly. I don't want to be in charge of voting off someone who doesn't deserve it. This is too hard!**

**Sugar: I don't care about feelings. The only feeling I care about is being adored. To accomplish that, I will vote off everyone and anyone who crosses my path!**

Jasmine was still thinking about Sugar's proposal when Amy appeared. Upon seeing her, Jasmine sighed. "Let me guess. You want me to vote off Beardo?"

"Who asked you to do that?" Amy asked.

"Sugar. But I already told her that I'm not sure who to vote for," Jsamine said.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you to vote for Scarlet," Amy said. "She was raining on my parade earlier today."

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think voting off random people. I'll figure something out at some point."

Amy looked at Jasmine before smirking. "What if I had a little motivation?"

"I won't be bribed if that's what you mean," Jasmine muttered.

"Oh no, nothing bribed," Amy said with a huge smirk. "Consider more of a… blackmail situation."

Jasmine scowled furiously. "You have nothing on me! We met this morning!"

"Not _yet_," Amy said with a smirk. "But I have connections outside this game you don't know of. Vote for Scarlet. Or I will use my sources." Amy walked off the way she came, leaving Jasmine even more conflicted.

**Confessional: Blackmail, where mail comes in black envelopes!**

**Amy: Leroy doesn't really focus on security like Chris did. I have contact to the outside world. And I'll use it to blackmail my way to victory.**

**Jasmine: You know what? With that, I know who deserves my vote. And it isn't Scarlet or Beardo.**

**(Frisbee Hills)**

About an hour after the challenge, the Half-Hearted Hooligans had walked to the hill Leroy told them to go to. When they got there, they found several logs sticking out. In the background were some unlit Chinese lanterns. Off to the left was a Confessional. Stich stood there waiting for them.

"Welcome to your first elimination. Why don't each of you sit down so we can start?" Stich asked, gesturing to the logs.

"Where's Leroy? He said he would be here?" Sugar asked.

"He's working on the, ah, mode of elimination for the season," Stich said. "I'll oversee the elimination this season. But before we start off, let me go over a few things. Like in All Stars, I have pictures of each of you in the Confessional off to my left. You'll use those to vote. I'll tally them up and Leroy will come to pass out the immunity item. The person who does not receive an item will follow Leroy to the elimination mechanism and leave. Before the voting starts, though, I'll ask some questions."

Stich looked around and settled his eyes on Shawn. "Shawn, your fear of zombies seems to be your only focus. Do you care about anything else?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Shawn exclaimed. "Of course it's the only thing I care about! At least until the apocalypse is over and all the zombies are wiped out from existence."

"Sorry I asked," Stich muttered. "Scarlet, let's ask you a question. Where do you think you went wrong in the challenge?"

"Simple. Our cottage wasn't fortified enough to sustain the weight inside it, therefore collapsing when the moose ran past," she explained.

Stich shook his head. "And I thought I was trained in all languages," he said to himself. "Amy, anything you like to say?"

"Yes, thanks for noticing," Amy smirked. "You see, it has come to my attention that others think they're better fit to lead. They aren't. _I'm _the only true leader. Anyone who doesn't follow me is a #$%." Everyone gasped, mostly coming from Beardo, who gasped the loudest.

"Why is it all the questions I ask get stunning responses?!" Stich exclaimed. "Ugh. Fine. One last question. Jasmine, who are you voting for?"

"Simple," Jasmine said. "You all may think differently, but one person here doesn't deserve to be: Amy." Everyone gasped again, mostly Beardo. "She threatened me with blackmail earlier. I have nothing to hide, therefore, it's useless. I plead to you all that you vote for Amy." Amy glared at her, but Jasmine simply smirked.

Stich side, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, you know what? Let's just vote, shall we? Jasmine, I'll let you start off tonight."

Everyone had cast their votes and Stich went back to tally them. Leroy soon came, holding up a plate of… what looked like snails. He also had a remote in his hands. "Alright, so here's a recap. You get a snail, your safe. You don't, you leave in my new creation. And you can never _ever _come back! EVER!" The last word made everyone jump.

"Wait, do we have to eat those?" Rodney asked.

"I honestly don't care," Leroy grumbled. "Now, I'll call those of you who are safe, starting with… Sugar."

"Shawn."

"Rodney."

"Jasmine."

"And Scarlet."

Leroy tossed all the called snails while Amy glared at him. He then turned to the other two without snails. "Amy and Beardo. You two both got a lot of votes. While I would rather both of go home because I hate being around you, I can say the person who is unfortunately staying is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Amy," he said, tossing the blonde the last snail. Amy caught it greedily while Beardo sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess I can get along without annoying sounds for a bit," Leroy grumbled. "On the bright side, I can try out this new mode of getting rid of humans. All of you, follow me."

**Confessional: Wait, why didn't we see any votes?**

**Amy: You'll regret this Jasmine. So help me, after I tear my sister apart, I will come after you with every little thing I have!**

**Jasmine: Don't worry Amy. Your time is coming. Everything has its karma. Even you.**

**Scarlet: Amy will fall. I knew she was talking about me. But she won't be a problem. No one is a problem. I will have my way, no matter what.**

A few moments later, the Half-Hearted Hooligans and Leroy had walked down a path leadings to another hill. This one had a Frisbee launcher loaded with a Frisbee. "Welcome to another famous elimination trick made by your's truly."

"You've made one before?" Jasmine asked.

"Who do you think made the Hurl of Shame?" Leroy muttered. "I was claimed by Hephaestus after all. But, anyway, according to my brother, my other way of elimination was too… disgusting. So I reverted to this one: The Frisbee of Shame."

"First off, what could be worse than this?" Amy scoffed. "And second, what's it supposed to be?"

"Well, it was _going _to be the Flush of Shame," Leroy muttered, "and it's supposed to be a giant Frisbee. Here, Beardo, there's a seat inside it. Strap up and I'll show this nonbeliever how it works."

Beardo sighed and got into a small compartment inside the Frisbee. Once he was all strapped in, Leroy held up his remote with a smirk. With a quick push of the button, the Frisbee flew out of the launcher, sending Beardo flying away.

"And that is why you don't mess with Leroy," Leroy said with a giant grin. "So, despite not wanting to, I'll see you in about four hours this evening. Till then, scram and leave me alone."

**Confessional: And this is why you shouldn't tick of Leroy.**

**Rodney: Worse than the Stairs of Shame, but better than whatever the Flush of Shame was. Too bad Amy didn't get what she wanted. Oh well, maybe tomorrow we'll win and make her happy!**

**Shawn: That thing could outrun zombies in no time! I got to get myself one of those! Maybe if Leroy isn't a zombie in the end, I'll ask him for it.**

Leroy stood next to the Frisbee of Shame with a giant scowl on his face. "Let it be known I hate my job. Who will lose next week? Who will be brutally injured? And who will I not have to deal with for the rest of my life? Find out next time on Total Drama Intern Showdown."

**Voting Confessional: Oh, here's the votes!**

**Amy: I would vote for Jasmine for ruining me, but I'm sticking with my original plan. Bye Scarlet, should show you for messing with me. **(Crosses Scarlet's photo.)

**Beardo: Eh. **(Crosses Amy's photo.)

**Jasmine: You deserve to get kicked off for threatening me. Bye-bye Amy. I doubt I'm going to miss you. **(Crosses Amy's photo.)

**Scarlet: You are annoying. I think you should leave. **(Crosses Beardo's photo.)

**Shawn: I don't care who goes, as long as I'm not attacked by zombies! **(Crosses Beardo's photo.)

**Sugar: My rival will fall the day we met! And I should be mighty proud for doing so. **(Crosses Beardo's photo.)

**Rodney: Amy wants Scarlet to go. So I guess I'll follow what my dream girl wants. **(Crosses Scarlet's photo.)

**BN: Beardo was an interesting character. Much like B, he was shy and didn't like to talk. Unlike B, he hardly had any personality. It's hard to work with someone who 1. Doesn't talk and 2. Doesn't have any personality. So I figured it was better off to have him go first. Don't worry, I'm not reenacting the season. I'm not a stealer. Sort of. Whatev.**

**Next Time: **While some of the contestants go off to find food, others start to form alliances. When the sun sets, Leroy sends them off to an indoor maze he had built. However, knowing Leroy, he probably has set up several potentially murderous things set up inside it.


	3. E2 P1: Magic and Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I know there is a double negative, but it means what it was supposed to mean in the first place.**

**Warning: This chapter contains anger issues, very bad indecisiveness, a censored lullaby, the word evil, a vengeful twin, 'love', and attempt of murder. That last one sounds M like, but trust me, it's not. You have been warned.**

**Ben's Note that is Super Awesome: And here is the final chapter in my streak. I am really trying hard to not leave you guys hanging for too long. I promise I will update soon, but right now, I'm all tired out. I'll try to post part two of this episode sometime next week. If I'm not able to, I'll definitely will post two weeks from now. Till then, enjoy!**

**Fun Fact of Knowledge: Some of you may be thinking, "If Leroy is such a jerk and completely homicidal, why isn't Stich hosting instead?" Well, that's just it. While Stich and Ben get along fairly well, Ben trusts Leroy more than anyone else. (Other than Pinkie and Dawn.) This is because Ben trusts that Leroy still has some spark of light in him somewhere, despite being consumed in darkness. Leroy claims that Ben is wrong, but he never breaks a promise he makes to Ben. He does to Stich, his daughters, even his own wife, but never against Ben. Bet you didn't know that!**

Haunted houses suck

On an island that has not been discovered by mankind (no, not Larry's island), stood a red alien being. He had a scar under his right eye and a green ring infused to one of his fingers. He also had a scowl on his face. "Last time on Total Drama Intern Showdown, fourteen contestants were introduced. We had everything from a guy afraid of zombies to a set of twins, one good, and one evil."

"The challenge for the day was to build a shelter," Leroy continued. "All the contestants got materials to build them and got to work. Some of the contestants were helpful while others were less so."

"During the challenge, Ella, the sing-song girl who keeps giving me a headache, found one of three immunity idols I have hidden on the island." Leroy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Of all the twerps to have found that idol, it had to be her."

"Anyway, in the end, the Half-Hearted Hooligans lost because their shelter had fallen down. And to think, I was going to blow it up!"

"In the well-deserved end, Beardo was voted off for not being helpful and kept blowing stuff up," Leroy finished. "So, which brat will I get rid of this time? Will anyone die from the challenge I have planned? And when will this torture come to an end? Find out now, on Total Drama Intern Showdown."

(Theme Song; I wanna be Leroy)

E2 P1: Magic and Mayhem

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

The sun was setting behind the mysterious island. Leroy had promised another challenge before bedtime, so Jasmine was focusing on the new shelter. Each member of the team had spent time putting the shelter together, and it was now Jasmine's turn.

The shelter turned out to be the same design as before. There were more holes than before and the door was missing, but other than that, the shelter looked back to being what it was before moose crushed it.

"Top notch shape, I must say," Jasmine said with a nod.

"Indeed, it truly does look tremendous," someone behind her said. Jasmine turned to find Scarlet standing behind her.

"Hello Scarlet. May I be of any help?" Jasmine asked.

"Depends by what means you wish to help me," Scarlet said. "I take it that you voted for Amy the night before?"

"Who else was I supposed to vote for? She threatened to blackmail me!" Jasmine said defensively.

"I don't doubt your suggestion. After all, she did vote for me for no specific reason," Scarlet said.

"How did…" Jasmine tried asking, but Scarlet held up a finger.

"I'm much more knowledgeable than you may think," Scarlet said. "I have a proposal. If you avoid voting for me, I'll show the same curtsy to you. Plus, if we both vote Amy, we'll rid of a common enemy."

Jasmine thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, I agree. I won't vote for you if you don't vote for me and we both vote for Amy next time." Scarlet nodded and walked away, doing whatever red heads do.

**Confessional: Probably something stereo-typically violent.**

**Jasmine: It's nice that I won't be a target from Scarlet. Hopefully I can get some of the others on my side.**

**Scarlet: Jasmine is a major threat. The best way to get rid of someone strong is to lure them into a false sense of security. However, I will target Amy first, mostly because she tried to pull something.**

Amy was wandering through the woods, muttering to herself. "That vote off was terrible!" she said to herself. "It should have been Scarlet! But no! Jasmine had to go off and ruin everything! But I'll show her, I swear it on my life!"

"Sounds like a plan," someone said.

Amy looked around, trying to find the speaker. "Who said that?"

"I did, of course," the voice said again. Sugar walked out from behind a tree with a smirk on her face. "I want to work with you."

Amy blanched. "Why would I want to work with someone as poor as you? I bet you aren't as popular as I am!"

"So what? I could beat you at every pageant and any pageant. And I'll beat you at this one as well. But as you can see, I'm only pretty, not devious. I need someone else to work with, and you seem to play by the same rules I do," Sugar said with a smirk.

Amy pondered this a moment. "Ok, say I work with you. Would you do anything I say?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Sugar said with a laugh. "However, I will agree with you on voting out that big boned girl. After that, it's basically whoever I want gone."

Amy thought about her proposal before shrugging. "Whatever, do what you want. As far as I'm concerned, your just a poor #$% who'll do anything to try and be more important than you actually are."

Sugar growled, rolling her eyes. "Be careful Amy. You may make an enemy out of the Sugar, and you don't want that."

"Whatever," Amy said and walked off into the forest. Sugar growled again, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

**Confessional: Sugar and spice make everything… weird?**

**Amy: I work on my own. Or with a hot guy who's willing to give me pleasure. **(Amy smirks.) **If Sugar wants to vote the same as me, whatever. I can get to the end on my own.**

**Sugar: Twin-head thinks she can get by without **_**my **_**help? Well, prepare for some sugar, because I'm spicy!**

**(Twisted Twerps)**

Max was plucking some berries off a bush and feeding them to Ken, who was strapped to his front in a handmade baby carrier. He was currently thinking to himself.

_If I want to be truly evil, I must first do something that will annoy everyone _he thought to himself. _But what could I do that would bring mass confusion?_

At that moment, Same-y walked past holding a basket which must have been picked from the pile. Max looked at Same-y for a moment before grinning evilly.

"Ok Ken, listen carefully," Max whispered to his 'son'. "I will set you lose. I need you to go behind the blonde over there and snatch that basket. Leave the rest to me." Max undid the straps the carrier and Ken crawled out and went to do as his 'father' asked.

Same-y on the other hand, was quite oblivious to Max's plan. She was going along, picking up some fire wood here and there. All the while, she was thinking to herself. _Hopefully Amy went home_, she thought to herself. _I love her, I truly do, but after all the crap she has put me through, I think her karma is long over-due._

About around this point, Ken had crawled back around Same-y. Ken grabbed her basket, shocking her. She glanced back to see Ken rocking back and forth with the basket. "Hey, aren't you Max's kid?" Same-y asked.

"Of course! Ken is as evil as me! Mwhahahahahahahaha!" Max laughed. Same-y turned to see Max holding up one of his stink bombs.

"What are you doing?" Same-y asked.

Max laughed again. "What do you think? I am being _evil_. Mwhahahaha!"

Same-y eyed Max's stink bomb, and her eyes grew wide in fear. "You aren't!"

"Oh, yes I am! Mwhahahaha!" Max cackled. He got ready to throw his bomb, making Same-y get into a defensive stance. Max then swung his arm toward Same-y…

…but the bomb never left his hand. Max looked at his hand and _his _eyes widened. "Oh crap," Max said. "This one's a _sticky _stink bomb!"

Same-y watched as the bomb went off, covering Max in a stench. Same-y stared at Max for a moment before giggling. "I guess you're just one of those wanna-be evil people. See you later Max."

Max glared at Same-y as she snatched her basket from Ken and walked off. Ken crawled over to Max, his head cocked. "I can see why her twin despises her," Max grumbled. He then gave Ken his finger and smiled. "Come along Ken. Let's go get me un-stench-afied."

**Confessional: You have to admit, Same-y has a point about Max.**

**Max: That bomb was a minor set-back. Ken and I will get better as a team and we will rule this team in **_**evil**_**! Mwhahahahahaha!**

**Same-y: I find Max a bit funny. Although, I do have to wonder if he's the most qualified to watch Ken, if that's even his real name. Max may not be the best role model. But, I guess fate wants something out of this, so I'll let it play out.**

Back inside the wizard tower, Sky was exercising in her room. She had found a strong stick and stuck it in the door frame. Grabbing it, she started doing pull ups, pulling herself all the way to the top of the door frame.

"Better quit before you hurt yourself," came a voice. Sky lowered herself to see Topher standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Sky asked.

"Oh, you know. Chris-like stuff," Topher said, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

Sky stared at him. "Yeah, no," she said, doing another set of pull-ups. "I didn't come here for a boyfriend, or whatever you thought I would be. I came to win."

"Sorry, but only the most Chris-like people will get that spot as Ben's assistant. Or, in my case, his replacement," Topher said, puffing out his chest.

Sky laughed. "You? Replace Ben? I don't like him much either, much too nice, but I doubt you would ever be able to replace him."

Topher raised an eyebrow. "So Dave was telling the truth. Well then, Sky, you got yourself an enemy. And since I'm like Chris, you don't stand a chance." Topher walked down the stairs, leaving Sky a bit confused.

**Confessional: The author think Chris is a better Chris than Topher.**

**Topher: And to think I thought Dave was just trying to get my vote. The Chris-like thing to do is vote off Sky for insulting me. Then, I'll double-cross Dave and vote him off. Chris, you should truly be impressed by a much younger you.**

**Sky: What did Dave say about me? I should take care of this before he spreads more lies.**

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

Shawn was sitting in a tree high up in the tree tops. He, despite not enjoying it, had a team he had to take care of and was currently carving a stick with a pocket knife. He was slightly startled when Jasmine sat next to him.

"Where did you get the knife? I thought everything was taken from us when we got on the blimp," Jasmine said.

"You think a mere thing like security will stop me?" Shawn asked. "I have been training to survive the apocalypse since I was a baby. Anything less dangerous is nothing against me."

Jasmine chuckled and said, "Right, the zombie apocalypse. I see. Well, anyway, what are you going to do with that spear when it's carved?"

"What do you think? I'm trained in killing zombies with anything. A bird or rabbit should be a piece of cake," Shawn responded.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Are we even allowed to hunt wildlife?"

"From what little we know about Leroy, I think it's safe to say he hates any type of life," Shawn said.

"True," Jasmine said with a nod. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jasmine decided to speak what she really wanted to talk about. "Shawn, you heard what I said about Amy right?"

"Sort of. I tend to forget everything around me when I scout out for zombies," Shawn said.

"Well, I think we should team up to vote for her. She's mean and I think she's in league with the zombies," Jasmine teased.

Shawn, however, took it seriously. "Then why on sweet Earth did I vote Beardo?! We have a major problem! I'll vote for her next, don't you worry!"

"Glad to hear it," Jasmine said, chuckling.

**Confessional: Screw zombies, worry about the termites!**

**Shawn: I care about two things in life. Staying alive and getting back at all those traitors for going to the dark side! Amy, you have marked yourself. And don't expect to last much longer.**

**Jasmine: Shawn is cute with all his zombie nonsense. Hopefully he'll grow out of it so he can get himself a girl.**

Sugar was still wandering around in the woods by herself. She was searching for wood for a fire while talking to herself. "I have to remain focused. My rival is gone, but several other of these folks are dangerous foes. I should probably focus on someone who is useless to the team, at least until right before merge time."

"So I take it you're talking about Rodney," someone said. Sugar glanced around to see Scarlet reading a math book, sitting on a log not too far away.

Sugar frowned. "Why do you think I'm talking about Rodney? There are more people on this team that are more threating."

"Like who? Amy? She uses the power of suggestion to get her way. Don't listen to her words and you'll be safe from the hypnotic-like state. Jasmine? She is just a simple Aussie. You can get rid of her at any point in time you want. The people who don't seem like a threat are the true ones," Scarlet explained.

Sugar raised one of her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting something?"

"A temporary truce," Scarlet said. "You don't vote for me, I'll vote with you at the next elimination. However, it has to be someone other than Amy and Jasmine. Deal?" Scarlet asked, holding out her hand.

Sugar stared at it…

…

…

…

…

…before shaking it. "Sure, I'll bite," Sugar said. "I'll let you know tonight who we'll target."

"How do you know we'll be voting for someone tonight? We may win," Scarlet pointed out.

"With the team in this shape? I doubt it," Sugar said.

**Confessional: With how much wear I have, it's a miracle I'm still in top shape!**

**Sugar: I don't know much about any of my team mates, but Scarlet seems too smart. I'll go along with her for now, but she'll need to go soon.**

**Scarlet: I care nothing for Sugar. Frankly, she is a poor excuse for a girl. She won't last too long as far as I'm concerned.**

**(Twisted Twerps)**

Dave was reading quietly in his room when Leonard barged in. He looked angry. Dave looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Need something?" he asked.

"You lied to me," Leonard snarled.

Dave shrugged, brushing off the accusation off with a smile. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do," Leonard said, frowning. "You said Max was blocking my powers. Max claims it's out of his capabilities to do so. How do I know you aren't just lying to get my vote?"

Dave thought for a moment before sighing. "You got me. I was lying. But I had a reason to."

Leonard eyed Dave carefully. "How do I know that isn't a lie too?"

"You don't. Just hear me out," Dave said, setting his book aside. "I need the money to pay for some treatments for my sister. I also need the intern job to continually pay for the treatments. I know lying to you was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. But I seriously need to win this."

Leonard thought for a moment before smiling. "Alright. I believe you. If I get my powers back, I'll help you win this. And if you don't, I'll give you half the winnings and send you the money I get from the intern job."

Dave smiled back at Leonard. "Thanks. You're a true friend."

**Confessional: So's Scuba Bear. He's actually a real softy once you get to know him.**

**Dave: **(Laughing.) **I can't believe he fell for that! Sometimes people can be so gullible. I'm an only child, I don't have any needy sister. And if I did, I wouldn't give any of my winnings to her. This is my time to shine, and no one can stop me.**

**Leonard: Dave is a generous guy. If I weren't an only child, I would totally give my winnings to my sibling. Lying is wrong, but at least Dave had a good reason too.**

Leonard had left Dave's room and Dave continued reading his book where he left off. However, he didn't get too far when Sky burst in. Dave sighed and put his book back down. "Do you need something?"

"Why did you tell Topher that I thought Ben was better than he was?" Sky asked demandingly.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Why would I say that? I hardly know the guy. Plus, we only spoke once, and it only lasted about fifteen seconds."

Sky glared at him. "While you make a fine point, how do I know you aren't lying?"

"You don't. How do you know Topher wasn't just tricking you into thinking it was me who told him that?" Dave suggested.

Sky was about to retort when she shut her mouth. "You make a good point. So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Why don't you join me in voting Topher next elimination?" Dave said, smirking.

Sky thought for a moment before shrugging. "Ok, sure. But don't think this is an alliance. This is a onetime thing, kapeesh?" Dave shrugged and picked up his book to continue where he left off. Sky sighed and left the room.

**Confessional: How do you even spell kapeesh?**

**Sky: I want to win this. If working with Dave will get me past another round, then I'll do it. But I want to avoid boys if I can. I didn't come to Total Drama to get a boyfriend and we all know that wacky hook-ups happen on this show all the time. After Topher is gone, I'll stick with working with girls only.**

**Dave: I came for the job, I came for the money, and I also came for a little romance. Sky is hot, athletic, and… that's it really. She'd make a sweet girlfriend.**

**(Half-Hearted Hooligans)**

Rodney was sitting on a log right outside the team's shelter. He didn't think he needed to do anything, so he just sat to wait for the challenge. Or for Amy, whichever came first. He sat in silence for a bit until he heard someone behind him. "Hey, you oaf! We need to talk."

Rodney shifted his head and smiled. Amy approached him from behind. "Hello beautiful," he said, "What do you need?"

"We have a problem," Amy said with a scowl. "Jasmine is proving to be a nuisance. She framed me of threatening to blackmail her. Me! This is so frustrating!"

"Should we get rid of her?" Rodney asked.

"No. Not yet," Amy said. "We need to get me past the next round. Between her and me, I'm more of a threat. We need to throw the target onto someone else."

Rodney thought for a moment before grinning. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we vote for someone completely random? That way, you'll still be a target, but you'll survive another round."

Amy thought for a moment before smirking. "That's a terrific idea. And I know just the person to throw the target on."

Before Amy could tell Rodney her plan, Leroy's voice echoed from the intercom. "Hello human scum that lives on the scummiest planet in the universe. It's time to put you through extreme torture again. Half-Heart Hooligans, please start going north-west. See you in ten minutes. Or not and I can get rid of you early. Whatever."

Leroy's voice faded and Amy glanced over to Rodney. "I'll tell you later," she said. Rodney nodded and the two started walking north-west.

**Confessional: Have you noticed that I am only ever approached from the east?**

**Amy: Rodney poses a good idea. I need someone to shield me from possible votes. And I know just who to use as that shield.**

**Rodney: Amy's pretty. I'll do whatever she has planned. Anything to save that pretty face.**

**(Twisted Twerps)**

On the bottom floor of the wizard tower, Ella knocked on the door. She had thought hard about what she was going to do, and she finally decided that it was for the best. She knocked again, hoping the person she wanted to see was there. She got her answer when she heard someone say, "Come in, if you wish to see _pure evil_! Mwhahahha!"

Ella opened the door to find herself in a make shift evil lab on half of the room. On the other half was a wizards den. Max was working at a worktable in building some sort of gadget. Ken was laying on Max's bed, asleep.

"Max?" Ella asked.

"What do you want? I am very busy working on my evil inventions," Max said, not looking at her.

Ella took a breath and said, "I wanted to talk to you about your 'evil'."

"About how extraordinary it is?" Max asked with a wicked smirk.

"Um, no. I was wondering if you could possibly not be so… evil. Instead, can you… possibly… be good?" Ella asked nervously.

Max stopped and finally turned around. He was wearing one of those sets of glasses which has several different lenses used to see in several different ways. It could easily be told that he was furious. "Good? Me? Good? I am _evil_! I _invented _evil! I am not going to just switch sides just because some goody goody girl told me to!"

The shouting at Ella woke up Ken. Ken started crying, balling his eyes out at the loud noises. Max was about to go to Ken, but Ella beat him too it. The happy girl walked over to the child and scooped him up. Before Max could protest, Ella held up a finger and began to sing a soft lullaby.

*Due to video editing, Leroy has removed the lullaby since he hates singing.*

Ella finished her lullaby. Ken had stopped crying and was asleep again. Max glared at Ella intensely. "You think you can come in here and win over my son?" Max said angrily.

"No, that wasn't at all my intention," Ella responded, baffled.

"Lies!" Max shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt," Leroy's voice said through the intercom, "but I'm not really sorry at all. You twerps, literally, need to start going north east to the challenge. I wouldn't mind if you all died on the way over to it, but that's just a hopeless hope. Hoping not to see any of you in ten minutes."

Max glared over at Ella. "You will face my wrath in the challenge. Mark my words, you will rue the day you messed with Max! Mwhahahahaha!"

"But we're on the same team," Ella pointed out.

"So?" Max said with a smirk. He picked up the sleeping Ken and left the room. Ella sighed and followed after him.

**Confessional: Is Max actually Scott in disguise?**

**Max: Humph. I'm insulted anyone would even think of me of being good! Ella has made an enemy today. And I will crush her with all the evil I have! Mwhahahaha!**

**Ella: I was only trying to help. **(She sighs.) **I wish I could find a way to help Max be good instead of evil. **(She sighs again.) **People were so much happier back in time. Why can't humans be like that again?**

**(Leroy's Haunted 'Cottage')**

The contestants had gathered in front of a giant mansion. It was painted black and had about three stories. With the sun below the horizon, the mansion looked quite menacing. Leroy sat a little ways from it in his red banged up chair with a bag of popcorn and a giant T.V. screen sticking out of the ground. Stich stood off to the side.

"Hello humans I rather not be talking to," Leroy grumbled. "Welcome to your second challenge, one I had actually made for Chris a few years ago. The challenge was scrapped, so it's never been used. Until now. Duh."

"What's it supposed to be anyway?" Amy asked.

Leroy's permanent scowl seemed to get deeper and angrier. "What do you think it's supposed to be? It's my Haunted Cottage!"

Same-y gaped. "That's a _cottage_? Our _mansion _isn't that big!"

"Hey, you can call me a jerk and I wouldn't care, but call this thing anything other than a cottage and I will personally haul you to the Frisbee of Shame and throw it myself!" Leroy growled angrily.

"Frisbee of Shame?" Topher asked. "That doesn't sound like a very Chris-like to me."

Before Leroy could be jerkish again, Stich said something first. "I already validated it with Chris. He wanted Leroy to use the other method, the Flush of Shame, but he said the Frisbee of Shame would be his second choice."

Topher thought a moment and then shrugged. "If it works for Chris, it's good for me."

"Anyway," Leroy said, shaking his head. "Today's challenge is hopefully going to end up being the death of one of you. If not, hopefully you all get brutally injured."

"Aside from your homicidal tendencies," Scarlet said, "what is the point of the challenge other than hoping for our grimly deaths?"

"Party pooper," Leroy muttered. "But I guess the red head is right. If I want rid of you, I should just get on with it. So, I'll be quick. Get out through the back door."

The contestants eyed Leroy for a few seconds. "That seems too easy," Jasmine said.

Leroy was about to say something when he shut his mouth. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Just getting to the back door sounds too easy," Jasmine said.

Leroy stared at Jasmine. "So I give you a seemingly easy challenge, and your complaining about it?"

"Not complaining, just saying it's too easy," Jasmine said, not realizing she was making a huge mistake.

If she didn't then, she did after Leroy smiled sadistically and said, "Then I'll make this challenge my original idea that Stich scrapped because it was too 'hard'.

"I said it was too dangerous," Stich pointed out.

"I grudgingly use the phrase 'I've heard it both ways'," Leroy muttered. "But you heard her! She thinks it too easy!"

Stich sighed. "Fine. But if any of you come out with injuries, don't blame me." Everyone glared at Jasmine before Stich added, "or Jasmine, since she doesn't know Leroy as well as most. I'll see the losing team at elimination because I have to go fix the cottage up for the original challenge." Stich then left the contestants with Leroy.

"Now, time to explain the new version," Leroy said, smirking. "The objective is the same: get to the back door. However, it will now have more twists. The back door will be locked. Each team will need a key to get out. Don't worry, I figured it out to be fair. There are two doors, one for each team. It doesn't matter who gets what key or door, they're both the same."

"Inside are a bunch of booby-traps. I got everything from a simple rope trap to mouse traps. I also have a fire trap in there too, so be sure to fall into it so you can die."

"I also managed to catch a variety of creatures on this island before the premier. They will be waiting inside to mur… I mean, prevent you from getting to the keys."

"And lastly, it's a maze. Walls will limit where you go. There are several paths through the cottage, all leading to the back door."

"Also, every person must pass through the back door to win the challenge. Other than that, I have no other rules," Leroy said. "I guess we can start the challenge here in a few minutes."

"So while we're waiting, can we sing a song?" Ella asked.

"Does the Frisbee of Shame sound tempting to you?" Leroy asked.

"No…" Ella said sadly.

"I have a question," Shawn said. "Are any of the creatures inside the 'cottage' zombies or related to zombies?"

"Yes," Leroy said with a smirk. "I got them just for you." Shawn gulped while Leroy laughed sadistically.

After a few minutes of intense silence, the front doors blew open. Leroy smirked. "Perfect. It's working. You may all run inside when I shoot my gun at one of you," he said. Leroy stretched out his hand and a giant sized (yet much smaller than Ben's) key. The rounded end had purple feathers outlining it. The key part was a third of the length of Ben's. At the end was an open tip.

Leroy aimed at the body of contestants. The contestants scattered, making it hard for Leroy to aim. "Hold still," he growled. He finally shot (without a trigger) and a red bolt of light hit the ground. The contestants then ran all into the cottage, Leroy cursing.

" #$%! Why can't I kill one of those #$%?" Leroy screamed to himself. He then sighed and turned to the camera. "Ah, well. The challenge will most likely kill one of them. So, who will die? Who will lose? Will Jasmine conquer Amy's evil? Will Ella get Max on her side? And which #$% will I send home on the Frisbee of Shame? Find out when we come back from a not long enough break."

**Confessional: We all know where Leroy gets the cottage thing from.**

**Leonard: I'm not scared of any beast we come across. My spell of eternal banishment will send them to the depths of the underworld.**

**Shawn: Z-z-zombies? No, snap out of it! I've trained almost my whole life to fight them off. I'll get myself through this as fast as I can. The others are on their own.**

**Scarlet: So Jasmine is making herself a target? So be it. So far, I got targets on Amy and Rodney. If I get a target on Jasmine too, then I'll be safe for three rounds at the least.**

**Sky: Too bad this isn't a physical challenge; I would totally rock! But I'm pretty good at mazes, so I'm sure we'll come out on top again.**

**BN: I just want to say that I realize this season is probably not as good quality as TDASB. I'm sorry about that. But I'm trying my best. Any feedback you have on this story would be most appreciated.**

Idols

Half-Hearted Hooligan Idol- NOT FOUND

Twisted Twerp Idol- HELD BY ELLA

Merge Idol- CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE

**Next Time: **The contestants battle their way to the back doors. Leroy gets a call from Ben and Stich has some alone time. One team loses and someone shocking is voted off.


End file.
